


Unforgotten Promises

by sherlockheartless (reysxywalkers)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic-ish, Drugs mention, M/M, argument, fight, i will add more tags later on, john doesnt like sherlock hiding stuff, mafia case, not really but kind of, oooh um, phone fight, tears there will be tears someday, they get in an argument, this is based off a tumblr post but i wont say which one yet bc that will reveal the whole thing, ummm - Freeform, warning will go up as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/sherlockheartless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hides a case from John. This upsets John and they get in an argument, Sherlock says things he shouldn't have, things that he didn't mean.</p>
<p>This is based of a certain tumblr post and I will tell you which one at the end of chapter 3, so once chapter 3 is up if you want to spoil it go and look at those but there is only one chapter right now so be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgotten Promises

Monday:  
Sherlock took on a case, a particularly dangerous mafia assassination case. He didn’t tell John, and he thought that best, despite their agreement on no more secrets and no more lies a few months before, when they became a couple. Or rather, realised the had been a couple from the beginning, realised their feelings and finally finally acted on them.

Tuesday:  
John kissed Sherlock goodbye in the kitchen and left for his job at the clinic. “I’ll be back ‘round six.” He had said. Sherlock quickly got to work. He had to get as much done as possible before John came home. What John didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?

Wednesday:  
Sherlock was in his mind palace when John left, so John kissed his forehead and left for work. Sherlock somehow managed to get a lead and phoned Lestrade. Something would be happening the next day. He told Lestrade to meet him at a cafe across the street from a block of flats.

Thursday:  
Sherlock was again in his mind palace when John left, mostly so he didn’t give anything away, any of his excitement about going to get information from a mafia member. John kissed his forehead and left, and Sherlock jumped up from the the couch as soon as John was out on the sidewalk. He got dressed and ready to meet Lestrade at the appointed location. Half an hour after John left, Sherlock took a cab to a cafe three blocks from the clinic where John was currently giving a 7 year old their yearly check up. He ordered a coffee and impatiently waited for Lestrade and - Sherlock shuddered slightly - Donovan.

They showed up ten minutes late. “Sorry Sherlock, traffic was a nightmare.” Lestrade apologised.

“No it wasn’t.” Sherlock returned. “Sally here was clearly late for work, judging by her slightly ruffled blouse, put on in a hurry, and oh! It seems she was staying at Anderson’s again, unless your new boyfriend uses the same deodorant as he?”

Donovan rolled her eyes and scowled. “Freak.” She looked around the cafe for John. “Oh, and you don’t have your little soldier boyfriend here to defend you. Did he move out?” She smirked.

“John’s at work.” Sherlock said shortly.

“Donovan, cut it out.” Lestrade warned.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes again. “What are we doing here anyways? Seems like a waste of time to me.”

“Then leave, I’d prefer it.” Sherlock said. “We’re watching that door right there.” He pointed to the flats across the street. “They have several adjacent flats rented out there, and they have someone going on a drug run today at 10:03 precisely.”

“And how will this help us catch the assassin and the leader?”

“Drugs boy will give us info. He’s just a cronie, unimportant, but if we threaten him well, he will give us what we need.” Sherlock checked his watch. We have five minutes. Keep your eyes on the building.”

Lestrade watched intently and Donovan watched disinterestedly, deeming the whole thing “ridiculous” and saying that she would “rather do paperwork than watch some building with the freak.” Sherlock tapped his foot impatiently. This was the longest five minutes of his life.

The door to the building opened slightly and Sherlock was across the street before Lestrade and Donovan even registered the movement. They chased after the lanky detective, but he was already long gone, chasing the man he had been talking about just five minutes earlier.

John stood and stretched, looking out his window to take a quick break before the next patient could be sent in. He thought about Sherlock. He wondered what he had been doing all week with no cases necessitating any experiments. He must be dreadfully-

A man in a long, dark coat and a blue scarf sprinted past his window, chasing a scrawny man in a black t shirt. “Dammit Sherlock!” He exclaimed rather loudly. “You told me - you promised me… no more secrets…”


End file.
